rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiger Forest/Scenario Guide
Scenario Guide Get ready that you’ll spend a lot of time here, as this scenario takes quite some time to win. First of all note your finances, you have more loan taken than your starting cash, and it has a crazy 29.9% interest rate. This will be one of your biggest enemies here. (The other will be the pandas, but don’t bother with them for now.) As your objectives say too, first build a rollercoaster with an excitement rating of at least 6 (as it is included in the Tycoon objective as well). It will be the heart-and-soul of your park. My choice was to build a custom Looping Rollercoaster with Power launch, (If you don’t like to build rollercoasters yourself, you could buy a pre-made design too.) I could build it from my starting cash, but with that most of my cash gone. Set the price of the coaster to about $5.00. Build one or two information kiosks near the entrance (and raise the price of umbrellas a little), a few food, drink and souvenir stalls as well as a toilet and an ATM, and wait. Soon you’ll get a quest to sell a lot of Toy Helmets. I tried, but I couldn’t complete that. Try to refrain from taking more loan because it will hurt you a lot. Use the cash you get from the profit of your Roller Coaster and the Mini Golf to build flat rides. A wise idea is to have some attractions that have a roof (such as Thunder Bobs) as well, so the guests ride them even if it’s raining. You could build a few billboards too for a little extra profit. Aim for the required total monthly ride income - you’ll lose a large chunk of your monthly profit because of the ridiculously high loan interest, so that should be something to deal with soon. Once you have a nice monthly profit, try to repay the loan bit-by-bit. Don’t bother with the pandas before you have repaid at least half or, preferably, the whole of the loan. Once your finances look all right, build a medium sized chain fence enclosure (I recommend the separate part of the park for that) with a large herbivore house and buy 3 pandas, one male and two females. You’ll notice that this gives you negative profit for the selling pandas objective, but don’t worry about that now. Very likely the Park Inspector will note that “P. the panda is unhappy because there are too many animals in its enclosure.” Do not bother enlarging the enclosure too much, rather, build a separate chain fence enclosure close to the current one, and put one of the female pandas there. If the Park Inspector stops nagging about it, you’re fine. It’s also important because the pandas won’t breed if they’re unhappy and/or don’t have enough space, and the objective is to get a ton of profit from selling pandas. Hopefully sooner than later you’ll get a notice that one of your pandas got pregnant. Put the male panda to the other enclosure and hope that you’ll get the same message again soon. From that on it’s a waiting game with the pandas, as their gestation period is 36(!) months. In the meantime, you can sell the male, provided that it is healthier than originally—the more healthy an animal is, the more it will sell for. Until that, build more rides and try to pay off the loan. Once the loan is repaid, try to stack up money for a second exciting coaster. (It will be easy, since your monthly profit is likely very high by this time. This is, because it was the means of surviving while fighting with the huge loan and the ridiculously high interest - as well as it was an objective anyway.) I built a custom Virginia Reel, but any coaster, that gets a 6+ excitement rating, should be fine. Build more rides at your pleasure while waiting for the panda babies. After quite some time, they will be born. Hopefully, each female panda will have two or three babies. Luckily, baby animals are worth more money than adults. Sell as many from the baby pandas as necessary to complete the panda profit objectives and you won Apprentice, Entrepreneur and Tycoon.